


Prompto/Loqi - Kinktober Edition

by Skyeec2



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chapter Specific Warnings, Kink, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Niflheim Prince!Prompto AU, Ravus is only featured in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: *shrug* My Kinktober drabbles for this pairing. Most of these are gonna be short and in some kind of Niflheim Prince Prompto AU. Each chapter should be pretty self-explanatory.





	1. Day 1 - Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug* My Kinktober drabbles for this pairing. Most of these are gonna be short and in some kind of Niflheim Prince Prompto AU. Each chapter should be pretty self-explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* My Kinktober drabbles for this pairing. Most of these are gonna be short and in some kind of Niflheim Prince Prompto AU. Each chapter should be pretty self-explanatory.

Prompto barely managed to muffle the cry that wanted to escape his throat when Loqi’s hand came down on his arse with a harsh sound, teeth sinking into his lip almost to the point of breaking the skin. There were tears leaking down his flushed cheeks and he was only just managing to keep himself where the other wanted him.

“Come on, dear Prince,” Loqi said, his other hand rising to pull his lip from his teeth. The hand that remained on his arse rubbed against the skin soothingly, pulling a whimper from Prompto’s throat. “I want to hear all the sounds you make.”

“L-Loqi,” he whined, arms trembling as he held himself over Loqi’s lap.

“Just a few more,” he promised, lifting Prompto’s face to press their mouth’s together in a chaste kiss. Prompto whimpered under him, pressing forward into his mouth desperately. “You’re so pretty like this,” Loqi told him when he pulled away, teasing grin in place as he looked him over. “Flushed red from my hand.”

Prompto had been about to say something, mouth open with the beginning of words upon his tongue, when Loqi’s hand delivered another loud smack to his arse cheeks and his words were replaced by a sharp cry. He moved with the other’s hand, catching himself before he fell forward into Loqi’s lap.

Loqi snorted a laugh, his free hand moving to card through Prompto’s sweat-soaked blond hair. “There we go,” he said brightly, grinning down at him. “My Prince’s beautiful voice.”

He whimpered softly, cock throbbing beneath him as Loqi rubbed over the abused skin of his arse once again. He was definitely enjoying this, even if Loqi was being a teasing bastard. “H-how many more?” He questioned, resisting the urge to bury his face in his arms when Loqi hummed thoughtfully.

“Not too many,” Loqi answered after a few moments, looking down at him thoughtfully. “You can take another half-dozen, can’t you?”

Prompto took a shuddering breath before nodding; he could do that, he’d regret it during the peace treaty with the Lucians tomorrow but he could handle it.

“Good,” Loqi purred, nuzzling against his hair. Hand stroking over his arse once again as he prepared to deliver the last few strikes. “Why don’t you count them for me, my Prince?”


	2. Day 2 - Forniphilia (Human Furniture)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-sexual BDSM. Public exposure.

Prompto was focused on whatever he was doing, the continuous scratching of the Prince’s pen the only sound in Loqi’s ears as he knelt before the other.

 He’d been kneeling there for an hour, perhaps more, back straight on his hands and knees as the younger worked on the table that he’d laid across his skin at the start of this. Prompto would pet his hair at irregular intervals, fingers sinking into his hair as he thought through whatever he was working on.

He was dressed in his usual regalia, only missing the pieces of armour that usually donned his shoulders so that he’d remain as comfortable as possible while the Prince worked. It provided him some level of modesty when someone came to deliver something to the other as well. He knew that they were staring at him when they came in, it was impossible for them not to at first, but none of them dared to question their Prince.

If this was what it took to keep the young Prince focused then who were they to judge?

Chancellor Izunia had come in a few times to inspect them, offering snide comments that neither of them had responded to before leaving once again. Loqi ignored everyone that came into the room, focusing instead on keeping himself still so Prompto didn’t mess up whatever he was writing. The Prince was trusting him to remain still, so remain still he would, kneeling in place until he the other no longer needed him there.

It was also a pleasant way for them to spend time together while the Prince worked on top of keeping the other focused. A win-win on both parts.

Prompto’s fingers returned to his hair as the scratching of his pen finished and he didn’t replace the paper he had finished with a new one. “Do you want to take a take a break?” Prompto asked him in a soft voice, shifting to kneel next to his head where he could properly see him.

Loqi took a breath, feeling the beginning on an ache in his shoulders and nodded. “I believe so,” he answered, immediately sending Prompto into action as he removed the table laid across his back. He moved from his kneeling position, rolling his stiff shoulders and turning to his Prince. There was worry and concern painting Prompto’s features and that simply wouldn’t do. “I’m enjoying this,” he informed the other, looking him straight in the eye and not letting him look away. “I would tell you if I wasn’t, don’t look so worried.”

“But you’re…”

“I end up stiffer from training,” Loqi cut him off, refusing to let the Prince work himself up unnecessarily. “And I enjoy that far less than this.”

Prompto looked unconvinced but if there was anyone who knew how support Loqi could be than it was him, so he sighed before responding. “Ok, but we’re still taking a break.”

“Yes, we are.” Loqi agreed, moving to press his lips to his Prince’s. Prompto’s cheeks grew flushed with an embarrassed heat but he melted against him, returning the kiss eagerly. Loqi pulled away with a pleased smile, placing himself next to Prompto and wrapping an arm securely around his waist. “Show me what you’re working on?” He requested, placing his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Ok.”


	3. Day 3 - Public

Loqi had his Prince pressed beneath himself and a wall close to the main ballroom, barely hidden in a small alcove away from the sight of the foreign dignitaries that had been invited to celebrate the decade of peace with them.

Prompto was panting into his hand, muffling the high noises that escaped his throat until all that met Loqi’s ears was soft whining noises he could barely hear over the nearby music despite how close he was to the other.

He was crowding Prompto against the wall, caging him with his slightly larger form and the hand he had wrapped around him. It had been easy to open his Prince’s pants, experience telling him which buttons to undue and how best to move the fabric of the other’s royal garb so he could free his cock.

Prompto had made a little wounded noise when he first got him free, raising his hand to his mouth and sinking his teeth into his fist to muffle his sounds so no one else discovered them here like this. The Prince of Niflheim being found in such an intimate embrace with one of his General’s, the news would spread across the world like wild fire and the Emperor would not be pleased by such a thing.

Hence the need for Prompto to silence himself as Loqi brought him closer to his end.

“Come now, sweetie,” Loqi purred into his Prince’s ear, breath fanning over the other’s skin. “We need to finish up before someone comes to find you.” Someone would indeed come to find them if they were discovered to be missing, especially if one of the visiting royal families wished to speak with Prompto.

Prompto whimpered into his hand, hips bucking forward into Loqi’s hand. He was so close to coming that tears were building behind his eyes, he restrained them though, unwilling to destroy the hard work his stylist had put in to prepare him for the night of scrutiny.

Loqi took pity on the smaller male, tightening the grip he had on the other’s flesh and urging the other to his orgasm. His free hand fisted out a handkerchief from his pocket, moving it to where it would catch the other’s fluids before it stained the traditional white of his clothing.

Prompto stiffened at the brush of the soft fabric on the head of his cock, coming with a muffled scream and slumping against Loqi’s chest. He cleaned Prompto’s cock of his fluids once the other’s shivering had died down, tucking him away once he was done.

He pulled his Prince into a soft kiss when he felt the other nuzzle against his chin, holding Prompto close to himself and running his hand over the other’s back soothingly.

“Ok?” He questioned once he had pulled away from the kiss, getting a soft hum and nod from the other in reply. “Going to be able to talk to the Big Bad Prince Noctis?”

“Shut up,” Prompto complained, embarrassment replacing the flush of arousal that had been visible through the makeup. “I’m not scared of him,” he mumbled, turning away from him with a pout.

“Of course not, my Prince,” Loqi responded, stepping away from Prompto and allowing him to move away from the wall. “We should return before the Emperor sends someone to search for you.”

Prompto nodded, straightening out his clothing into proper order and flattening his hair before moving past him and back towards the ballroom. Loqi followed him closely, tucking the stained handkerchief into a pocket to deal with later.


	4. Day 4 - Begging

Prompto didn’t often get the opportunity to have Loqi like this, the older male preferred being in control and he was all too happy to allow him to be but tonight was different. It was a reward for doing so well during his last address to the people, he’d smiled, he hadn’t tripped and he hadn’t stuttered a single word, he deserved the reward.

But he had thought it would be something Loqi would do to him, suck him off or something similar, he hadn’t been prepared for the other to lie back on his bed and tell him that he had freedom to do whatever he wanted for tonight. He’d froze for a few minutes at the other’s words, mind spiralling with all the possible things he could do, before Loqi’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and dragged him back to the situation.

“I can do anything?” He had asked, wanting the confirmation from the other.

“Of course,” Loqi had assured him, pulling him down onto the bed with him to look him in the eyes. “I’ll say ‘Lucis’ if it’s too much, alright?”

‘Lucis’ was Prompto’s word to use when they did the more intense things, he just had to say the word and Loqi would stop everything and they’d cuddle for a while. Loqi saying that he’d use it himself was very reassuring for him.

“Ok,” Prompto had breathed, pressing a small kiss to the side of Loqi’s mouth.

That had been over an hour ago.

Since then, he’d gotten Loqi to wrap his hands around his headboard while he retrieved a vibrator from the drawers hidden within his wardrobe, ordering Loqi to remain in place as he started to pleasure himself with the vibrator.

Loqi had been shocked the first minute or so, after Prompto’s first orgasm he’d started begging; wanting to touch him and get him off himself. Prompto had denied him, ordering him to remain at the headboard while he rested at the end of the bed, lapping his own fluids from his fingers.

“Please,” Loqi tried again, hands clenched against the metal of the headboard as he stared at him. Prompto had just brought himself off again, having lost count of the amount of times he’d finished himself listening to Loqi beg for the chance to touch him, and was starting to feel the creeping drowsiness of his multiple orgasms drag him down. “Please let me touch you. Please, please, _please_!”

Prompto cocked his head at the other man, considering him for a moment before nodding with a soft, “you can.”

Loqi was on him immediately, knocking him to the mattress as he took his mouth in a harsh kiss, plunging his tongue into Prompto’s mouth and starting to rut against him. His hands spread over Prompto’s body, roaming everywhere and leaving nowhere untouched now that he had permission.

Prompto whimpered under Loqi’s attentions, content to lay under him until the other stiffened against him with a groan and came against his thigh.


	5. Day 5 - Cuckolding - Ravus/Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urban dictionary told me that this was, deriving sexual pleasure from watching your partner engage in sexual intercourse with another person, so that's what I went with.  
> Ravus/Prompto in this one

Loqi’s gaze remaining trained on the entwined forms on the bed, feasting on each small movement and savouring each sound that came from the two men before him. Oh, what a wonderful idea this had been; letting the Tenebrae Prince fuck Prompto while he watched, he might have to request a repeat performance.

Prompto had suggested it a week ago, before the Tenebrae royal family arrived, face flushed a pretty pink and stuttering as he made his request. He had been expecting Loqi to show him down, deny him the request and to never bring it up again, but Loqi had frozen when he’d asked. He had stared at his Prince for a few minutes, imaging a larger, stronger form than either of them possessed pushing Prompto down and taking pleasure from him; it was far too appealing an image to pass up on.

Convincing Ravus had been the hard part. He was suspicious of him at first, doubting the sincerity of his intentions, but Prompto had managed to convince him that there was no trick to their request. Loqi would have been a little miffed that the foreign Prince had trusted Prompto over him if he hadn’t seen the stuttering, blushing mess that his lover had been when he’d spoke to him.

That was too precious for anyone to doubt and he’d gotten the man to agree to try sleeping with him.

Leading them to where they were now, Prompto on his hands and knees with Ravus draped over his back as he fucked into him from behind. Ravus dwarfed Prompto, larger than them both, in all the ways that mattered, and his thrusts pushed Prompto forward, almost into the headboard if not for the muscular arm he had wrapped around his waist.

Prompto wasn’t bothering to try to contain his pleased noises like he usually did, playing up his pleasure for all their enjoyment. Ravus was quieter, low groans and grunts muffled into the meat of Prompto’s shoulder as he fucked into him.

Loqi was seated a few feet from them, cock aching within his pants but he made no move to free himself from his clothing, unwilling to miss even a moment of what was occurring before his eyes.

Yes, they would definitely need to repeat this in the future.


	6. Day 6 - Bondage

Loqi tightened the bindings he had placed around his lover’s wrists, careful to ensure that he wasn’t cutting off Prompto’s circulation by accident. He didn’t want to hurt the younger, just hold him where he wanted him until they were done.

“How do they feel?” He asked, moving away from Prompto’s wrists to look the other in the eye. Prompto looked so good like this, spread out under him and naked aside from the rope that were wrapped around his wrists and binding him to the headboard.

Prompto flexed under him, tugging at his arms as he tested the ropes around his wrists. He tipped his head back to look at where his wrists were being held, flexing his wrists and fingers before he turned his gaze back to Loqi’s.

“I think they’re ok,” Prompto said, voice already a bit breathless as he spoke to him. He swallowed heavily, shifting under him restlessly and instinctively trying to raise his hands to touch him in return but freezing when the bindings kept him in place. “Yeah,” he breathed, relaxing under him. “They’re good.”

“Tell me if they become too tight.” Loqi demanded, fixing his Prince with a serious look. Prompto often forgot to tell him about things that made him uncomfortable, wanting to please him. Loqi thought he had stamped out that way of thinking but it was better to be safe than to hurt the other without meaning to.

“I will,” Prompto promised, staring up at him intently with steady, blue eyes. Loqi raised one of his brows at his Prince, fixing him with a look and causing the other to shift uncomfortably as embarrassment painted his features. “I promise!” He insisted.

Loqi hummed softly, a soft, fond smile spreading across his face as he leaned down to press a kiss to Prompto’s temple. “I trust you will,” Loqi teased, lips brushing against the skin between the other’s eyes. He moved to connect their mouths together in a soft kiss before he pulled away from him and shifted away from him, looking down at him with a heavy gaze. “Now relax while I figure out where to start, my dear Prince.”

Prompto shivered under him, pupils expanding as he watched him move down his body until he was kneeling next to his bare hip. He trembled under him when Loqi’s hand reached out to brush the sensitive skin at his groin, bucking up into his touch and arms jerking against his bindings in another attempt to touch him.

“Patience, Prompto,” Loqi muttered, watching the way the bound man trembled and jerked under his touch. “We’ve only just started.”


	7. Day 7 - Creampie

Prompto’s chambers were filled with the sounds of grunts and moans and the wet sound of flesh meeting flesh in a quick rhythm, telling any who would enter exactly what he and his lover were doing in his bedroom.

Loqi was kneeling over him, keeping himself up with an elbow by the younger’s head. One of his hands was fisted in sweat-soaked blond hair while the other was fisted around Prompto’s cock, jerking him off with expert strokes of his hand while his Prince lays under him, hands fisted in his once-pristine sheets and legs wrapped tightly around the hips that were pounding into him.

Prompto panted, open-mouthed, and twisted his head to the side, turning away from the face staring down at him so intently and averting his eyes from the dark blue ones above him. Loqi takes the opportunity to wring more noises from his throat by lavishing the newly bared skin with his mouth, running both teeth and tongue over the muscle of his Prince’s neck.

“L-Loqi!” Prompto pleaded, groaning the other’s name as he tightened his legs around his hips. He pulled the other closer to himself, caging the General against him so he could hardly pull away from him. “I, I need –!”

Loqi paused his movements for a moment, causing Prompto to whine under him, before pulling Prompto to face him and connecting their lips in a heated kiss, plunging his tongue deeply into his Prince’s mouth. “I know,” he spoke, groaning against his lips when the royal clenched around him, “Soon.”

Prompto whined again, reaching a hand to twine his own fingers into Loqi’s hair when and moaned when the man resumed his movements; fucking into him in strong, deep thrusts while barely leaving his body. He rolled his hips into the movements, vainly trying to keep up with the other’s rhythm.

“My beautiful Prince, so desperate for my cock,” Loqi breathed, the words loud in Prompto’s ears. “Gonna fill you so much, you’ll be leaking me for days.”

That was what finally sent Prompto over the edge, rutting back into a particularly hard thrust and slipping into the hand around his cock with a cry of Loqi’s name. His body clenched around the cock filling him and Loqi finished as well after a few thrusts, pushing as deeply into Prompto as he could before releasing into him and drenching his insides with him cum.

Prompto whimpered at the sensation, body over-sensitive as he came down from his high. Loqi’s hand was running soothingly through his hair, carding through the strands as they both got their breathing under control.

They both groaned when Loqi pulled himself from Prompto’s body, but instead of lying next to his Prince he knelt next to him, gaze transfixed by the fluid that was slowly starting to leak from him now that Loqi’s cock was gone.

Prompto shivered under his gaze, wondering what kind of picture he painted like this, flushed and spent as cum leaked from his hole and stained the snow-white sheets he was lying on. Whatever it was, it must have been arousing if the interested twitch of his lover’s cock was anything to go by.


	8. Day 8 - Deep-Throating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con Elements.

“Perhaps,” Chancellor Izunia had said, staring at him with a cold, heavy-lidded gaze. “You’ll show us your commitment to the Empire.”

His hand was on Prompto’s shoulder, keeping the Prince seated between them. Prompto was nervous, Loqi knew him well enough to pick out the tiny signs of it despite how he was keeping himself blank; displaying weakness would only be detrimental to the young royal. Especially with both the Chancellor and the Emperor’s focused on him.

Loqi could see the way the idea pleased the Emperor, eyes brimming with intrigue as he flicked his gaze between Loqi’s kneeling form and where Prompto was sitting stiffly in his seat. It was obvious to him that the Emperor was all for humiliating his son in this way. “Yes,” he said, cold smile twisting his lips. “We can’t have an unfaithful General, after all.”

Loqi was quiet for a moment, carefully avoiding Prompto’s blank gaze as he responded to the Emperor. “What would you have me do, Your Majesty?”

“Prove your service to the Empire,” Izunia started, dark amusement colouring his tone as he tightened his grip on Prompto’s shoulder. “By serving your Prince. You should be well practiced at that.”

Loqi saw the way that Prompto stiffened under the man’s hand, eyes widening minutely but his Prince made no other reaction. Loqi took a deep, steadying breath, keeping himself calm as he responded. “If that’s what Your Majesty demands.”

“It is,” the Emperor said, leaning back in his throne regally. Resting his chin on his knuckle as he stared at them expectantly. “Get on to it.”

“Of course,” Loqi said, lifting himself from his kneeling position and striding towards his Prince before kneeling in front of him. He was aware of all of eyes on him as he reached out and opened his Prince’s pants, fishing out the Prince’s soft cock and slowly taking into his mouth.

A glance up at his Prince showed him that Prompto had sunken his teeth into his lip to silence himself, stopping the noises that wanted to escape his throat as Loqi slowly brought him to full hardness with single-minded intensity. Neither the Chancellor nor the Emperor seemed to care that Prompto was keeping himself silent, more than pleased by the sight before them and the sounds that echoed in the silent room.

Loqi wanted to finish this as quickly as he could so he pushed himself to take all of Prompto’s cock into his mouth, urging the other into his throat and keeping him there. Prompto had never been able to deal with the fluttering of Loqi’s throat around his cock and even the heavy, judging gazes of the other men in the room couldn’t stave off the Prince’s orgasm.

Prompto spilled into his throat with a small muffled noise, remaining tense look after the last of the aftershocks had passed, terribly aware of how vulnerable he was in this situation. Loqi tucked the other’s cock away gently, ensuring that Prompto’s pants were properly done up before moving away from the other.

“Good,” came the Emperor’s voice from his left. “You’ll make a fine General for the Empire.”

Loqi nodded with a quiet thanks, mind already racing with ideas to deal with the fallout of this later tonight when he and the Prince were alone.


	9. Day 9 - Frottage

Loqi pressed Prompto against the wall of the ship, ignoring the way those around them scattered and left the room as quickly as they could. Prompto gasped under him before Loqi slammed their mouths together catching the sweet noises that the other couldn’t contain when he rolled their hips together, dragging the hard line of his cock against Prompto’s own rapidly swelling length.

Prompto had done so well today, took out quite a few of the daemons they were hunting with his guns and even getting into the fray of things with those pieces of Machinery he so enjoyed using. His Prince was covered in a noticeable layer of filth and gore, the sticky redness plastering his clothing to his body and look every bit the killer he was trained to be.

What good was a royal if they couldn’t fight with their people after all? A notion that wasn’t shared by any of the other kingdoms but one that Niflheim had put great stock in since it’s inception.

A notion that had had Loqi’s blood boiling in his veins and heat coiling in his groin as he watched his Prince in action, brutally efficient and unfailingly steady as he moved across the battlefield.

He rutted against Prompto, ravaging the man’s mouth under his own and thrusting against him. He didn’t have the time to remove their clothing, barely having managed to hold off enough to get them both inside the ship before he fell upon the other.

He encouraged Prompto to wrap one of his legs around his hip, allowing him to rut right up against his Prince’s body and groaning a filthy noise when the other met the thrusts of his hips with his own.

They finished quickly, stiffening against each other as they spilled into their already stained clothing. The movements of their mouths slowed as they lost their previous heat, until Loqi pulled away to look down at Prompto’s flushed face. He rubbed his thumb over Prompto’s cheek, wiping away the speck of blood that stained his freckled skin.

“So,” Prompto started, slowly regaining the steady rhythm of his breathing. “Does that mean I can keep coming out?”

“Of course,” Loqi answered, leaning forward to press their mouths together once again in a soft kiss. “We’ll need to bring a change of clothing if you insist to get into the fray of things though.”

“Why?” Prompto grinned, smile brighter than the sun. “You gonna make a habit of this?”

“Absolutely, my dear Prince.”


	10. Day 10 - Gun Play

Loqi kept himself as still as he could, kneeling naked in front of his Prince on the soft carpet of the younger’s bedroom. There was a pistol in Prompto’s hand, wielded with an easy confidence born of extensive experience.

His Prince was almost a different person when he had a gun in his hand, calmer and surer of himself and his abilities; Loqi had wanted to get him like this after the first time he’d gotten the pleasure of watching Prompto in action. He’d finally gotten the other to agree to using one in the bedroom with him.

He didn’t want the other to shoot him, but the threat of it set his blood boiling in his veins.

The cool touch of metal against his skin had Loqi freezing in place, breath stuttering in his chest. His cock twitching between his legs as the muzzle moved over his skin, traveling from his cheek, down his neck until it rested over the skin of his chest, above the quick beating of his heart.

Prompto noticed the twitch and knelt down in front of him, gun moving until the muzzle rested under Loqi’s chin, forcing him to meet his Prince’s gaze. “Is this what you wanted?” He asked, head cocked like an inquisitive dog. “Am I giving you what you want?”

He swallowed heavily, keeping himself perfectly still as he answered. “You’re perfect,” he breathed, watching the pleased smile curl his lover’s lips. “Giving me exactly what I want.”

“Good,” Prompto beamed, leaning forward to connect their mouths. His gun moved from under Loqi’s chin to brush against the heated skin of his cock, forcing Loqi to gasp into Prompto’s mouth. “Now put yourself to use before I decide to put to shoot you.”

Loqi gasped heavily, hips jutting forward against the smooth metal of the gun as he nodded at Prompto’s order.

Prompto smiled at him proudly, leaning away from Loqi and lifting himself to stand in front of him so Loqi could work. Raising his hands to undo the other’s pants had the muzzle of the gun pressing against his temple, freezing him in place.

“I didn’t say you could use your hands,” Prompto informed him brightly, forcing Loqi’s hands away from him. Loqi nodded silently, sinking his fingers into the soft carpet under him as he leaned forward and began to mouth at the button and zipper of his Prince’s pants. “Oh, and keep your hands down,” the words were followed by the sound of the gun cocking. “I’ll shoot them off if I see you touching yourself.”

Loqi shivered at the threat, tightening his grip on the carpet as he finally managed to get Prompto pants open and started to mouth at the other’s hard cock.

He was very thankful that Prompto had decided to forgo underwear for this.


	11. Day 11 - Orgasm Denail

Prompto lifted himself from Loqi’s cock, slamming down again a moment later so his lover’s cock hit his prostate dead on and throwing his head back with an exaggerated moan. Loqi responded with a desperate noise, fucking up into him with hard, forceful thrusts.

Loqi dropped his head onto Prompto’s shoulder, holding him close to his chest as he fucked up into him. He had a tight grip on Prompto’s body, one hand clenching his hip and the other wrapped around his back, holding him in place as they moved together.

Loqi’s mouth was open against the meat of his shoulder, hot breath fanning across the skin intermittent with groans and grunts as they continued to move with each other. Prompto’s skin was already stained from his own cum as he’d already orgasmed twice tonight and a third was building within him.

Loqi hadn’t cum at all yet, a ring around his cock forcefully staving off his orgasm until Prompto was ready for him to come. He had done everything to tease his lover and leave him begging for release; fucking himself on his cock until he spilled across their chests and then teased him with his mouth and hands as he came down from his own orgasm.

“Come on,” Loqi muttered, hips jerking up inside of Prompto’s body. “Let me come, darling. Please, I need to!” His words were followed by a choked noise as Prompto clenched around the length buried inside him, causing Loqi to snap his gaze up to Prompto’s, overwhelmed tears in his eyes. “Please, Prompto!”

“Soon,” Prompto promised, panting as he rolled his hips to grind against Loqi’s cock against his prostate. “You can handle it a bit longer, can’t you?”

Loqi whined, dropping his head against Prompto’s shoulder once again.

Prompto stopped his movements, forcing his lover to look up at him. “Loqi?” He asked softly, rubbing his thumb over his lover’s cheek. “You need to tell me something?”

Loqi heaved a few heavy breaths, forcing his eyes open to meet Prompto’s. “No,” he said after a few moments, shaking his head against Prompto’s hand. “No, I can take it. Promise.”

“Just a bit more,” Prompto promised, wrapping a hand around his cock as he moved against Loqi. “I know you can do it.”

Loqi nodded silently, nuzzling against his cheek affectionately.

Prompto focused on getting himself off quickly, he’d removed the ring around Loqi’s cock once he reached his final orgasm of the night. Then they’d spend the rest of the night cuddling.


	12. Day 12 - Hand-Jobs

Loqi was kneeling over his Prince’s body, caging the slim royal between himself and the bed under them, kissing the young royal under him with slow, languid movements. There was no need to rush this; he finally had his Prince under him, he wasn’t going to scare the other now.

Prompto was whimpering under him, hands grasping his upper arms tightly as he trembled against him. His Prince was reacting so beautifully under Loqi’s ministrations, he was so glad that he had gotten the young man before anyone else had gotten the chance to.

He wasn’t the only person who had noticed how stunning their Prince had become as he aged, shedding baby fat and gaining muscle until he was a stunning young man worthy of his title as Niflheim’s Prince. He’d seen the way some of the others had stared at his Prince as they went about their day, watching him with lustful gazes while Prompto remained unaware of their attention.

It had taken all his effort not to snap at them, snarl that Prompto would never want their attention and they were wasting their time trying to garner his attention.

But now he had his Prince here, cock straining against the fabric of his pants as Loqi dragged his mouth from Prompto’s to lavish attention onto the pale column of his throat. His Prince was rolling his hips up desperately, rutting up into nothing with uneven jerks of his hips.

It was so obvious how untouched Prompto was.

Loqi moved his mouth back to Prompto’s, muffling the sound the other made as his hand dove into his Prince pants and wrapped around his hard cock. Prompto cried into his mouth, hips stuttering as sensation overwhelmed him.

Loqi hummed, pleased at the reaction he had earned from the other. He moved his hand after a moment of letting Prompto become adjusted to his grip, stroking his Prince’s cock with smooth movements, figuring out the best way to pleasure the young man.

Prompto’s hands tightened on him, wrapping around his neck to hold him in place as he thrust into his hand. He broke their kiss with a gasp of Loqi’s name, rutting against him as he quickly approached his finish.

Loqi took the opportunity to stare at his Prince, watching intently as his face twisted with pleasure. This was his doing, he was the one responsible for bringing this pleasure to his Prince, no one else.

Prompto spilled into his hand with a sharp cry, muffling the sound into Loqi’s shoulder as his orgasm swept through him. Loqi threaded the fingers of his clean hand through soft, blond hair, his other hand working the younger through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful,” Loqi said, words awed as he whispered them into his Prince’s ear. “So, so perfect. Just look at you.” _And you’re mine_ , Loqi added in his head, keeping the sentiment to himself for the moment.

Prompto whimpered against him, nuzzling against his shoulder he his breathing slowly steadied. Pride filled Loqi’s chest at the trust in the action, knowing how difficult Prompto found it to rest in front of other people.

He gently lowered them both to the bed, wiping his covered hand on his own clothes before wrapping in around Prompto’s back as the younger pressed closer to him. He’d let his Prince recover a bit before he showed him more.


	13. Day 13 - Rimming

Loqi had Prompto kneeling in front of him, arms crossed on the mattress under him as he buried his face in them. He was whimpering into his arms, hips making small aborted movements within the tight grip Loqi had on his hips.

Loqi kneaded the soft skin in front of him, thumb spreading his lover’s cheeks as he swiped his tongue over the revealed skin. Prompto’s skin tasted of his soft, fruity soap and the salt of his sweat, flavours sparking on his tongue as he drew more noises from his lover.

His tongue moved over Prompto’s skin, slowly getting closer to his Prince’s entrance with each passing of his tongue. Prompto cried out sharply when he finally directed his attention to where he wanted it, voice loud in the quiet of his chambers.

Loqi focused on steady movements, relaxing Prompto’s entrance enough so that he could get his tongue into him properly, laving the skin with saliva and leaving it soaked. They didn’t do this too much, but there were rare occasions when Prompto would decide that he wanted this, asking with big, blue eyes and soft, stuttering words.

Loqi couldn’t say no to his Prince when he asked him like that.

Prompto opened under his tongue, panting hotly as he licked at his insides, accepting more of his tongue with each passing moment. Prompto’s cock was hanging between his legs, twitching as Loqi pleasured him, soft moans falling from his lips.

“L-Loqi,” Prompto gasped, pressing back against him as much as he could with the grip Loqi had on his hips. Loqi’s own cock twitched between his legs at the sound of his name falling from his Prince’s lips.

He doubled his efforts, using more pressure with each press of his tongue against his lover’s insides and drawing more sounds of pleasure out of the younger. One of his hands moves from where he’d been gripping the other’s hip to fist around his cock, stroking the length as Prompto moved himself between his mouth and his tongue.

Prompto’s spilling into his hand only a moment later, stiffening with a cry of his name before slumping against the bed, collapsing where he’d been holding himself up.

Loqi removed his mouth from the other with a lewd, wet noise, moving up Prompto’s spine until he was draped over him, cock brushing his arse and nose buried in the soft, sweat-soaked hair at the back of his hair.

He fisted a hand around his own cock, the one already stained with Prompto’s cum and got himself off with hard, quick strokes, spilling over his Prince’s back with a guttural grunt.

Prompto whimpered under him, hand reaching back to clutch at Loqi’s hair as he twisted his head to press their mouths together lazily, mouth moving under his with pleased, satisfaction and contentedness.

Loqi lowered himself next to this Prince, being careful not to crush his younger lover beneath his weight as he returned the kiss.


	14. Day 14 - Sensory Deprivation

Prompto was kneeling on something soft, he could feel the plush texture beneath his knees and the pattern on the blanket. His arms were crossed at the small of his back, held in place by soft, leather cuffs and keeping, restricting his movements.

His eyes were covered with a thick blindfold, the soft material blocking out all the light from the room and leaving him blinking into nothingness. There were headphones in his ears, sound-cancelling ones that leaf him unaware of everything going on around him.

He was kneeling in a perfect, black silence, waiting for Loqi to bring him out of it with a single, grounding touch. He’d been there for who knows how long, perhaps seconds, perhaps minutes, maybe even hours, waiting for his lover to do something that would tell him that he wasn’t alone in the room.

Maybe Loqi was talking to him, voice heavy and proud as he told his unhearing ears how pretty he looked or how good he was being, perhaps he was staring at him, eyes focused on him with a heavy gaze as he stroked a hand over his cock. Prompto shivered at the thought, cock twitching between his legs as the image filled his mind.

It the silence darkness, it was easy to get lost in his mind; thoughts wandering unperturbed without any way to distract himself or focus on something. All he could do was kneel in place and wait for Loqi to do something.

He couldn’t help but wonder if his lover had left him here, abandoned him to the silence and gone to do something while Prompto waited for a touch that wasn’t coming. Perhaps his lover was waiting for someone else to arrive, someone larger and stronger than them both, so he could watch someone fuck him without Prompto knowing who it was.

His mind continued to turn in an unending mess of tangled thoughts, one giving way to another as he waited for something to happen and take him out of the silence and darkness he’d been submerged to.

A hand fell onto his shoulder suddenly, strong and warm and _there_ , and Prompto cried out.


	15. Day 15 - Object Insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of continuation of Day 10.

Prompto had his lover stretched out on his back, flushed and panting on his bed and completely bare to his eyes. Loqi’s hands were fisted in his sheets and his feet were planted on the mattress, bent at the knee, leaving him on full display for Prompto’s gaze.

Loqi was staring at him with lust-blown eyes, gaze trained on the pistol Prompto held in his hands. His cock was hard and wet, already leaking against his stomach, it twitched under Prompto’s gaze, begging for attention.

He’d already stretched out the other man, opened him up with his fingers while the muzzle of his gun was pressed to his stomach. Loqi had been so still as he worked, keeping himself where Prompto had wanted him due to the threat of the gun pressed against his skin.

Prompto was seated on the bed between his lover’s legs, staring at the way Loqi’s hole clenched on nothing as his gun hovered a few inches from his skin. All it would take was a push for the other to take the muzzle into him.

Loqi gasped above him as the cool metal touched his heated skin, freezing completely as Prompto continued to push the muzzle inside of him. The gun froze once it was buried a few inches inside him, letting Loqi become adjusted to the feeling of the dangerous thing he held within himself.

Prompto pulled back the gun until only the very tip of the muzzle rested within his lover, watching the way Loqi instinctively relaxed as he withdrew the weapon from his body only to cry out sharply when Prompto thrust it back into him.

He reached out to Loqi’s leaking cock with his other hand, wrapping it around Loqi’s flesh and stroking it in a steady rhythm. “Look at you,” he breathed, causing Loqi’s eyes to fly open and stare at him. “You’re doing so good, taking it like this.”

Loqi whined sharply, words lost to him, and clenched his fists tighter in the sheets. He was holding himself perfectly still, fear holding him in place as Prompto started a steady rhythm with his gun.

“You’ll cum like this won’t you?” Prompto asked, watching as Loqi’s breath stuttered in his chest and he shifted his head to the side, hiding his gaze from Prompto’s. “With my gun in you and my hand on your cock?”

Loqi cried out when it pressed against his prostate, chest heaving with barely contained sobs as Prompto continued to fuck him with his gun. Prompto could feel how close his lover was, cock twitching in his hand.

“I want you to,” Prompto said, words soft and low. “I want you to cum from the feel of my gun inside you.”

Loqi never could disobey a direct order from his Prince.


	16. Day 16 - Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day 6

Loqi held the lit candle within his hands, eyes tracking the dancing flame at the end of the wick. There was a pool of melted wax building at the top of the candle, soft blue reflecting the warm light of the flame.

Prompto was staring up at him from the bed, hazy eyes trained on the candle in Loqi’s hand. His chest was rising and falling in rapid breaths, his arms bound above his head by the ropes attaching his wrists to the headboard.

Loqi had checked his wrists before lighting the candle and once again when the wax had started to melt, ensuring that he wasn’t causing any kind of accidental harm to his Prince and that he was still fine to continue. Prompto’s wrists were still perfect and unharmed, the slightest bit pink from the friction of straining against the bindings but not in danger of breaking. This would be the last thing they did before Loqi released him though.

He turned his attention away from the cooling wax to Prompto’s pale skin, deciding where to start.

He leaned forward, shuffling where he knelt over Prompto’s hips, and tipped the candle. The wax dripped slowly over the lip of the candle before falling to the skin of Prompto’s chest, landing just above his nipple.

Prompto cried out, straining against the bindings as the wax continued its descent down his skin to his nipple. Loqi kept the candle there for a moment, holding the wax there for a moment before righting the candle, stopping the flow of wax and considering his work.

There was a line of soft blue wax against Prompto’s pale skin, the surrounding flesh red and raised from the heat of it despite the fact the wax was already hardening. A pool of it covered Prompto’s hard nipple, a spot of blue in the middle of his pectoral.

Loqi glanced up at Prompto’s face but couldn’t find any traces of pain or hesitance in his expression, only eagerness and anticipation. Perfect.

He started to paint the second letter of his name onto Prompto’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be able to post each day due to power in my house being cut. But I'll try to upload where I can.


	17. Day 17 - Massage

Loqi’s muscles were tight and tense under Prompto’s hands, the man spread out under him on his bed with his head pillowed on his arms. The worst place of it was across the line of his shoulders, bunched, tense and hard beneath Loqi’s skin.

Prompto was worried that he wouldn’t be able to do much for the other man.

But Loqi wouldn’t go to one of the professionals they had within Gralea, stating that he much preferred having Prompto do this for him instead of some stranger. Prompto could understand his lover’s trepidation over being so exposed in front of a stranger but that didn’t mean he felt any more confident about digging his fingers into the other’s muscles.

He knew what he’d be doing of course, he’d attended a few lessons with the professional masseurs, once upon a time, but he’d never done anything away from their supervision. He might break Loqi and ruin everything the other had worked towards, he couldn’t handle this!

“I can hear you thinking,” Loqi said suddenly, remaining in place as he spoke and stopping Prompto’s thoughts. “And you need to shut up.”

Prompto aimed a shaky smile at the back of his lover’s head, breathing a broken sigh as he relaxed his hands against the bare skin of Loqi’s shoulders. “I know,” he said, words as shaky as his smile. “But I don’t want to break you!”

“You won’t.” Loqi informed him, tone similar to the one he used when his subordinates where being particularly dense. “Now put your hands to use before I fall asleep here.”

“Alright then,” Prompto moved his hands once more, reaching out for the bottle of message oil Loqi had thrust into his hands when he first arrived and deposited some on his hands. He warmth the liquid as he watched Loqi relax under him, ensuring it wasn’t cold when he placed his hands back against Loqi’s skin. “You can’t complain later, alright?”

“I won’t.” Loqi said, sighing softly as Prompto started to dig his fingers into one of the smaller clump of tense knots in the muscle of Loqi’s backs.


	18. Day 18 - Masturbation

Loqi leaned back against the wall of his quarters, phone in hand as he waited for a reply. Prompto was thousands of miles away, traveling with the Emperor on official business to Lucis; something to do with trade routes and the like, and Loqi was feeling more than a little frustrated.

Hence the late afternoon texting session.

It had started innocent enough, talking about their day in the other’s absence and how Prompto was enjoying the trip before it took a heavier turn.

_Send me something pretty?_

That had been the last thing he had sent to his lover, a text that could be read either way. It had probably sent heat rushing into Prompto’s cheeks, his eyes dropped away from the phone as he bit into his bottom lip. The thought of it had warmth pooling in his gut and his uncovered cock twitching, slowly hardening in the air of his room.

He was willing to wait for whatever Prompto was doing, knowing the anticipation would make it –

_Image023.png_

He opened the image attachment immediately, staring greedily at what the screen of his phone showed him. His breath hitched in his chest, reaching out to grasp his cock in his hand.

Prompto was seated on the middle of his bed, shirt open and falling off his shoulders, showing off the pale skin of his chest. His face was flushed with embarrassment and his head was cocked to the side in a cute little gesture, showing off the fading marks from the last time they had been together.

Loqi groaned into the quiet of the room, hand starting to move over his cock with slow strokes.

_You too?_

A grin curled Loqi’s lips at the shy message before he turned on the camera function of his own phone, keeping the camera turned away from his face as he decided how best to frame himself. He didn’t have Prompto’s eye for photography but he thought the sight of his toned chest and hard cock jutting from the opening in his dark trousers, it would do to darkened that pretty flush on Prompto’s cheeks.

He sent the image and sat back, typing out a message to accompany it.

_How’s that sweetheart?_

He waited, hand continuing its movements over his cock as Prompto decided the next move.

His phone started ringing, showing Prompto’s name on the caller display. He grinned widely, answering the phone and bringing it to his ear, voice breathy as he spoke. “Evening, my dear.”

“H-Hey,” Prompto’s voice was shaky over the line, coloured with arousal. Loqi relaxed where he sat, settling in for a long and enjoyable call with his lover.


	19. Day 19 - Nipple Play

Loqi ran his tongue over the bud of Prompto’s chest, soft, kitten-ish licks meant to tease and please his lover. Prompto didn’t enjoy pain with his pleasure too often, so their forays into this kind of play was so and painless.

Perhaps a twinge every now and then from his teeth brushing against the sensitive skin of his lover’s chest.

Prompto whined above him, twisting under his grip and pressing up against his body. Loqi was cradled between the apex of his lover’s thighs, stomach pressed to Prompto’s groin and arms curled around the other’s back. Prompto’s own hands were fisted in his hair, tugging on the strands and holding him where he wanted him.

Loqi dragged his tongue over the other’s nipple again, this time with more pressure than previously and pulling another sound of pleasure from his lover. One of his hands removed themselves from Prompto’s form to play with the other one, rolling it between his fingers.

Prompto’s hips rolled up into his stomach, cock flushed and heavy against the skin of Loqi’s stomach. Loqi pushed back against Prompto’s thrust, his own length pressing into the sheets beneath them.

He groaned against his Prince’s nipple, his other fingers twisting around the other and causing Prompto to nearly scream above him and spill between their bodies. Cock spasming and twitching as he released.

Loqi pulled his mouth away from Prompto’s skin, feeling him rut up against him through his orgasm. He ran a hand down the other’s side, humming contently as his Prince shivered against him.

What a lovely way to spend an afternoon together.


	20. Day 20 - Threesome - Ravus/Prompto/Loqi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is back for today's and tomorrow's chapter.

Loqi stared at the two royals in front of him, watching the Tenebrae Prince rut against his own Prince’s body with slow, steady thrusts. He stared at the slight differences between their skin tones, watching as porcelain skin gripped and moved against sun-kissed freckled skin.

The Prince’s mouths moved against each other hungrily, the larger royal smothering the pleased little sounds that escaped the other’s throat.

It was a beautiful sight to behold and Loqi enjoyed it each time his lover managed to convince Prince Ravus to spend the night in his chambers, watching the usually stoic man fall apart because of the tight heat of Prompto’s body and the sweet noises the younger made. Loqi usually wouldn’t give it up for anything.

But tonight was going to be different. Tonight he’d be joining the show instead of remaining an observer.

Ravus had been weary at first but he’d fallen to a few bats of Prompto’s puppy dog eyes and now they were here, naked in Prompto’s chambers as Loqi awaited the perfect time to join the two royals.

His opportunity came when Ravus’ mouth descended from Prompto’s to lavish attention onto his throat, causing the other to tip his head back and expose more of his flesh to his mouth. Loqi pressed forward then, sliding forward until he was pressed against Prompto’s back, setting his mouth on the other side of Prompto’s throat.

The younger prince cried out at the added sensation, bucking forward into Ravus’ body as Loqi immediately focused on the sensitive areas with his teeth and tongue. He heard Ravus groan at the sound and grinned wolfishly, rutting his own cock against Prompto’s back.

Prompto told a hold of his hair, tugging him up until he could connect their mouths, muffling his whimpers as Ravus continued to move against him. Loqi pulled away from his Prince with a gasp when he felt strong fingers brush against his cock, lifting his head to meet Ravus’ gaze over Prompto’s shoulder.

They stared at each other a moment before Ravus leaned forward and covered Loqi’s mouth with his own, plunging his tongue into his mouth to the pleased noises from the man between them. Prompto’s hands left his hair, fisting instead in the white-blond strands of the foreign Prince’s and holding them in place where he wanted them.

Ravus pulled away a moment later, returning his attention to the writhing man between them; fingers gripping onto Prompto’s hips and holding him in place for Loqi to start preparing him for them. A precursor to something they were all looking forward too.


	21. Day 21 - Double Penetration - Ravus/Prompto/Loqi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day 20.

Loqi stretched Prompto far wider than he usually would have, making sure he could fit his entire hand into his lover before removing it and letting Ravus know that the royal between them was ready for him.

Ravus nudged in gently, pushing in until the entirety of his cock was sheathed within Prompto’s body. The larger man continuously pressed soft kisses to the other’s lips as Prompto whined at the stimulation, soothing him with his mouth as Loqi carded the fingers of his clean hand through the other’s hair.

Once Prompto had adjusted to Ravus’ length, Loqi’s fingers returned to the smaller Prince’s entrance, fingers slowly slipping in alongside the larger royal’s cock. Prompto gasped into Ravus’ mouth at the extra stretch, freezing completely between them.

Ravus’ hands rubbed at Prompto’s sides, soothing him as Loqi lavished attention to his throat. Prompto eventually relaxed between them, letting Loqi continue to stretch him out further; he needed to make sure that Prompto was prepared enough to take himself alongside Ravus.

“You’re doing magnificently,” Ravus said to Prompto, Loqi glanced at him to see that he was resting his forehead against Prompto’s, staring into hazy, dark blue eyes with his own sky-blue ones. One of his hands rose to the slimmer Prince’s cheek, cradling his freckled skin in his hand and his lips brushed Prompto’s with each breathy word he said. “You’re going to look beautiful stretched around us.”

Prompto whined against his mouth, fist tightening in Ravus’ hair and holding him in place as he connected their mouths again hungrily. He kept the rest of his body still as Loqi slid a second finger into him, stretching him further.

Loqi watched as Ravus soothed the youngest, continuing his movements until Prompto was ready to take him. “You ready?” Loqi asked him, turning Prompto’s head to touch their own mouths together. “We’re not going to last long once I’m in.”

“Yes,” Prompto groaned against his mouth, hips jutting when Loqi’s fingers left his body and Ravus turned his attention to the skin of his chest. “Please, I want it.”

“Ok,” Loqi breathed, taking a firm hold of Prompto’s hips and nudging himself forward, pushing his hips forward until the head of his cock was sheathed within the other alongside Ravus’ length. He groaned deeply, forcing himself to remain still at the overwhelming tightness around his cock.

Prompto cried out against his mouth and would have jerked away from him if not for the grip they both had on him. He pulled away from Loqi and instead dropped his head against Ravus’ shoulder, muffling his sounds against the man’s clear, pale skin as Loqi pressed further into him.

He stopped once more when he was sheathed fully inside the other, fully Ravus’ cock throb against his own within Prompto’s body. He took deep breaths, trying to contain himself, against the skin of Prompto’s back, listening to Ravus speaking soft praises in the other’s ears.

He could hear the slight waver in the other’s voice though, indicating that Ravus was close to his own as well. They’d probably barely last a minute like this, overwhelmed by each other’s warmth and heartbeat against their skin.

“Go,” Prompto sobbed against Ravus’ shoulder, hands fisted in white-blond hair and keeping himself pressed as close to the other as he could. “Do it, please.”

“Of course, love,” Ravus breathed, before Loqi could comprehend what Prompto was telling him.

He wasn’t prepared for Ravus to move, pulling Prompto’s legs tighter around himself and rutting up into him, barely removing himself from the other’s body. Loqi groaned himself, mindlessly moving with the other until he was stiffening against Prompto’s back and spilling into his Prince.

His orgasm triggered Ravus’ own, the spasming and pulsing of his cock against Ravus’ own at least. Prompto spilled against Ravus’ stomach at the sensation of the two of them filling him with their mutual releases.

They slumped against one another, coming down from their individual highs with traded kisses and soft praises. Loqi didn’t think he’d ever be able to convince Prompto to do anything like this again, but the memory would be one he held for some time to come.


	22. Day 22 - Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing today.

Prompto liked Loqi’s scars, they were numerous and covered a lot of the other’s skin. He wore them like badges of honour, hard-earned and showing how hard he’d fought to come back to him.

His favourite ones were on the other’s chest, long and thin, gained from his numerous fights with the demons that plagued their people and homeland. They varied in size and length, peppering the pale skin of Loqi’s chest.

Prompto loved tracing them with his fingers, head pillowed on Loqi’s chest and running his hand along the old wounds as the other slept underneath him. Loqi had laughed at him more than once for his interest, chuckling fondly and calling him cute before leaving him to do as he wished.

He knew that Loqi didn’t understand his fascination with his scars, but that didn’t matter to Prompto to much. Not when he continued to let him trace them when he wanted.


	23. Day 23 - Against a Wall

Loqi pressed his lover against the wall of the Prince’s quarters, both of their pants open enough to allow the fabric to fall from their hips and expose their bare skin to the air surrounding them. Prompto was gasping against him, pressing forward into his boy despite the fact that he hadn’t done anything yet, legs struggling to remove the fabric clinging to them in a show of desperate eagerness.

Loqi’s hand were roaming over the other’s frame as his teeth worried the freckled skin revealed by the open collar of Prompto’s shirt, tracing the constellations trapped in his lover’s flesh. Prompto’s fingers were fisted in his hair, tugging on the strands as he finally freed his legs from his pants.

Loqi’s hands moved to rest under a thigh toned from years of running, lifting it to wrap around his hip and pressing into the space exposed by the movement. Prompto’s own hips thrust forward in response, grinding their cocks together with a gasping moan. Loqi groaned against Prompto’s throat, hand moving to press his fingers against his lover’s mouth; saliva wasn’t the best for this, but it would do for now.

His other hand reached between them to stroke Prompto’s cock, keeping his lover interested and begging for more from him. He felt the other moan around his fingers at the attention, pausing in his actions of coating Loqi’s fingers in saliva momentarily.

Loqi removed his fingers once he thought they were wet enough, continuing his movements along his lover’s cock as he pressed the first into Prompto’s body. He stretched him quickly, efficiently, eager to get inside of him, though remaining mindful not to hurt the other.

He lifted Prompto’s other leg to wrap around him once he was open for him, making him rest all of his weight against the wall at his back in order to remain where he was. Prompto’s hands scrambled to get a hold of him, nails sinking into the flesh of his shoulder and fingers tangling in his hair as he tightened the grip of his legs around his hips.

Loqi lined himself up, using the hand that had previously been teasing Prompto’s own cock to hold his own in place before pushing forward into him. Prompto’s whine drowned out his own grunt before he leaned forward to press their mouths together once more, plunging his tongue into his lover’s mouth hungrily.

Prompto couldn’t risk attempting to push against him, his position too precarious against the wall to let him move too much. Instead he dug his heels into the small of Loqi’s back, encouraging him to move, to use him however he wished.

And Loqi was going to deliver, just as he always did. Anything for his Prince.


	24. Day 24 - Fisting

Prompto was spread out in front of him, naked, soaked in sweat and his own fluids, with his hands fisted in the once pristine sheets of his bed. They were in Loqi’s quarters for once, wanting the promise of peace and privacy for what he had planned for his Prince tonight.

Prompto was babbling nonsense above him, words completely lost to him after the long hours they had already passed together, and the numerous orgasms that he had already wrung from him. Each one had been well-earned, Loqi needed him as relaxed as he could be for this.

Loqi himself was still clothed, wearing soft pants and a faded grey shirt, focusing more on Prompto’s pleasure than his own. He could ignore the insistent pulsing of his own cock later, once they were finished here.

“Last one,” he said, informing his lover of his intentions to finally push his thumb inside of him. Prompto whimpered in response, though Loqi couldn’t tell if he was answering him or reacting to the pressure of his fingers brushing against his prostate. “You can take it.”

Prompto whimpered again, pressing up into his hand as he pulled his fingers from his body, only to tease up when his fingers returned, thumb alongside them as they pressed into his body. Prompto’s fingers tightened in the sheets, head trashing on his pillow and flinging his sweat-soaked hair everywhere, strands clinging to his forehead as he turned his face into his pillow.

Loqi continued to press his digits into his lover, steadily pushing in until his whole hand was within Prompto’s body, soft, warm skin pulsing around his hand. He curled his fingers experimentally and had Prompto crying out a guttural sound, upper-body arching off the bed at the sensation.

Loqi stared at his Prince’s face, watching the pleasure that twisting Prompto’s features so much that it looked similar to a pained grimace. They were already this far, all he needed to do was curl his fingers together and he’d have his fist within the other’s body.

He waited a few moments before he did so, resting his head against the sweaty skin of Prompto’s thigh and close to the already bruising bites he’d laid there earlier. He only moved once Prompto’s breathing had eased out a bit, cock still twitching against his stomach but less likely to spill the moment Loqi did anything.

Then he finally curled his fingers into his palm, creating a fist within his lover’s body, Prompto whimpered brokenly above him, curling in on himself but he held out. Loqi pressed his mouth to the skin by his head softly, a small encouragement and reward to the other.

He moved his fist within his lover’s body, pulling it from within Prompto’s body before hesitantly pushing it back within the other. Loqi had his gaze focused on his lover’s face, watching him as he slowly moved his fist within his body.

Prompto lasted only a few moments more, spilling against his stomach with a sob. Loqi kept himself perfectly still as his lover’s body spasmed around him, clenching and unclenching around his fist and his final orgasm for the night tore through him.

He removed his fist from his lover soon after, running a soothing hand up the younger’s side as he moved up Prompto’s body. He laid himself next to the other, pulling Prompto’s shaking form against his own and wiping his hand on the sheets before rubbing the skin of his back.

He held Prompto like that until well after the other had fallen into unconsciousness, letting the other rest comfortably for a few minutes.


	25. Day 25 - Smiles/Laughter

“Stop it!” Prompto gasped, lips spread in a wide grin as he laughed brightly. “You can’t just say things like that!”

“Ah, but it’s true,” Loqi told him, smile on his own face as he spoke to his lover. He curled his arm around the other’s waist, pulling him closer to his side as he gestured subtly towards one of the foreign dignitaries. “He’s been falling asleep over there the whole night.”

“That’s the Lucian Prince!” Prompto whispered, pulling him until he looked away from the young man on the other side of the ballroom. They were at a ball to celebrate the continued peace between their two nations and Loqi had taken it upon himself to amuse his Prince, pointing out amusing titbits about the people around them. “Please don’t gossip about him where anyone could hear you.”

“It’s not a new observation,” Loqi informed him, seeing a tall, stern man approach the dark-haired Prince and start to bark words at him. It was amusing, how disrespectful the Lucians allowed their Prince to be; they’d immediately complain to the Emperor if Prompto ever dared to do such a thing. “Simply trying to help you enjoy yourself a bit.”

“I am enjoying myself,” Prompto promised, voice still pitched low and private. His wide smile had become subdued, smaller, less noticeable, but still there. “I promise.”

“That’s why you’ve been shaking like a leaf the entire night,” he said in agreement, gazing around the ballroom again to see if anyone was focused on them. They weren’t, more focused on themselves than what the Niflheim Prince and his General were doing. “Like one of the dams from the Future Shield’s books.”

Prompto snorted, hand rising reflexively to cover his mouth at the sound. He was smiling helplessly under his hand though, grin wide and bright as he looked up at him. “How can you assume such a thing about our esteemed hosts?”

“It’s easy,” he answered, leaning down to press his own grin against his lover’s forehead. “I spent quite a bit of time with him during my last mission to aid the hunters of Leide. He didn’t care to keep his interests to himself.”

“So, you’re saying the Lucian Prince’s Shield reads those trashy romance books?” Prompto asked, voice tinged with laughter and smile evident in his voice. “Like the ones your Ma does?”

“I am,” Loqi answered, warmth growing in his chest at the unbridled, genuine laugh that came from his Prince’s mouth. The night would go so much easier now that Prompto was relaxed next to him.


	26. Day 26 - Mirror Sex

Loqi’s hand was under his chin, forcing him to look forward into the reflective surface of the mirror and stare at their entwined forms.

Loqi was kneeling behind him with Prompto sitting in his lap, legs spread so that he could see where the older man was buried within him. His lover’s other hand was resting on his hip, holding him in place as he rutted up into him.

Prompto whimpered at the image he made, flushed and panting, on display with his flushed cock between his legs. Loqi had made a conscious effort to mark his pale skin with his teeth and mouth, leaving dark bruises that added to the picture of debauchery.

Loqi was staring at him through the mirror, eyes roaming his body and leaving Prompto feeling all the more exposed.

“Keep looking,” Loqi panted into his ear, voice low and drenched in lust. “I want you to see yourself.” His hand fell away from Prompto’s throat, gripping his other hip as he quickened the movements of his hips against Prompto.

Prompto kept his gaze focused forward, just as he’d been asked.


	27. Day 27 - Branding

Loqi was lying face down, bare from the waist up as he waited for the metal to heat. His Prince was kneeling next to him, allowed to do so due to the intimacy of the ceremony; his General being branded with his insignia before the elite of their government.

It was an old practice, but then again; Niflheim was an old civilisation and though they valued their scientific and technological advancements, there were many traditions that they’d kept over the years. Loqi had been aware that he’d be branded for years, only having to wait until Prompto was at a proper age before he could get Prompto’s insignia burned into his skin.

Prompto’s hands were carding through his hair in a soothing gesture, though Loqi felt that it was more his own benefit than Loqi’s, teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he kept himself silent under the Emperor’s gaze. Loqi wanted to reach his hand out to take Prompto’s own, offer him some soft, reassuring words, but he kept himself in his position; not wanting to draw the ire of the elders.

Prompto’s fingers tightening in his hair informed him that the metal was finally hot enough to brand his skin. Loqi took a deep steadying breath, keeping himself as relaxed as he could while he waited for the metal to descend upon his skin.

His teeth clenched tightly when the white-hot metal finally touched his skin, tensing all over as he tried to keep his screams to himself. He was aware of nothing else than the agony running through his system, the burning agony of his flesh bubbling around the brand as it pressed into his skin.

The brand pulled away after what felt like an eternity, leaving him heaving and panting where he lay. Prompto’s fingers unclenched and resumed carding through his hair, muttering soft reassurances under his breath as the room filled with the murmuring of the others that had been present to oversee the ceremony.

He sighed softly under Prompto’s hands, pressing into his Prince’s hands as he relaxed as much as he could with his back still radiating pain and heat from the new brand. He wouldn’t be doing much of anything for the next few days.


	28. Day 28 - Swallowing

His Prince was kneeling between his legs, focused intently on his task. It wasn’t often that Prompto did this, so the younger man tended to stay focused to avoid taking too much of Loqi’s flesh into his mouth and gagging on him.

Prompto’s gag-reflex was a delicate thing and neither of them wanted to ruin the moment by sending the royal into a hacking fit.

Prompto made up for his weakness though, running his tongue over the head of his cock and lapping at his pre-cum with eager kittenish licks.

Loqi’s hands were resting in the other’s soft, blond hair; not tight enough to stop him where doing as he wished, but simply resting there.

His chest was already rising and falling rapidly, low groans and sighs falling from his lips as his orgasm built.

“Prompto,” he growled lowly, feeling the way the other shivered around him. “I’m close.”

Prompto hummed around him, the vibrations adding to the building in his gut, but didn’t make any move to pull away from him. Instead he took his cock as deep as he could without gagging and sucked, the wet cavern of his mouth suddenly constricting around his flesh.

It was enough to force Loqi over the edge, spilling into his Prince’s mouth with a low groan. He resisted the urge to thrust further into the other’s mouth as he came, holding himself still as Prompto encouraged him to fill his mouth.

Prompto swallowed around him once he’d finished coming, the sensation of it around his sensitive cock had Loqi groaning once again, cock twitching valiantly within the other’s mouth.

Prompto pulled away from him once he’d swallowed everything in his mouth, lifting himself to press their mouths together in a surprisingly shy kiss, considering what he’d just done.

Loqi returned it eagerly as his hand moved to his Prince’s covered cock, wanting to return the favour.


	29. Day 29 - Overstimulation

Prompto was shaking where he lay on the bed, chest heaving as he gripped the sheets in a white-knuckled hold. High whines fell from his lips as Loqi pushed his fingers into him once again, brushing against his prostate purposefully.

Loqi was watching him with intent eyes, his other hand wrapped around his soaked cock, stroking him with steady, precise strokes. Each stroke and twist of the other’s wrist had painful-pleasure shooting through his system, senses overwhelmed from all his previous orgasms.

Loqi had been doing this for far too long, using his fingers and his mouth to get him off over and over again with barely any rest between. Prompto didn’t think the other would be able to wring anything else out of him, his cock wasn’t even hard anymore the other was simply moving his hand over him to torment him.

He sighed thankfully when Loqi removed his hands from him, relaxing on the bed when the overwhelming stimulation was gone. He froze when he felt Loqi shift over him, lifting one of his legs to wrap around his waist before pressing his cock into him.

Prompto whimpered, pressing against Loqi’s chest weakly but his lover ignored the gesture, continuing to push forward until he was buried fully inside of him, cock pressed against his fluttering insides. A broken sob fell from Prompto’s mouth as Loqi groaned above him, unable to handle the feeling of the other within him after everything that had happened.

Loqi was still over him for only a moment before he started to move, fucking him despite how overstimulated he was.


	30. Day 30 - Toys

Prompto held the vibrator against his lover’s cock, taking the older man’s mouth with his own, feeling the rumbling in Loqi’s chest as his pleasure built. Neither of them wanted to bother with too much tonight, both exhausted from their individual duties, but both all too aware of the fact that they wouldn’t be able to sleep without taking the edge off first.

Prompto moved the toy over Loqi’s skin as the other man’s hips shifted back and forwards, rutting against the device buzzing in Prompto’s hand. The older man pulled away from his mouth with a low growl, fingers tightening in Prompto’s hair and pulling his head back to turn his attention to his neck.

Prompto hummed, pushing into the mouth at his throat as Loqi worried the skin with his teeth and tongue. He slowly dragged the vibrator up the other’s cock until it was barely pressed against the head, the buzzing device just touching Loqi’s skin.

Loqi’s breath stuttered against his skin, warmth fanning across his neck as Loqi held him tightly, chasing his own orgasm.

Prompto pressed the toy more fully against the other’s skin, hearing the broken groan that escaped Loqi’s throat at the increase in sensation.

Prompto was as eager to finish the other as Loqi was to cum, knowing that his lover would indeed return the favour once he was done.


	31. Day 31 - Combination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late with this one but it's all good.

Ravus stared at the beauty in front of him, eyes tracking the way the man before him blushed bashfully as he hesitantly striped himself of his royal raiment. The Prince of Niflheim was a stunning figure in white, red and black, complimenting his pale skin and bright, blond hair. The other Prince would look simply beautiful against the royal purple of his sheets back in Tenebrae, he definitely needed to bring up the idea with him.

He’d also have to bring it up with the other man in the room; he doubted the Brigade General would take too kindly to him fucking the younger Prince without his presence in the room. The heavy weight of his gaze tracking his every move was a small price to pay to enjoy the beauty in front of him.

Prompto had inched his way towards where he sat on the younger’s bed, bashful gaze still focused on him as a bright flush coloured his cheeks. Prompto reached out to rest his hands on his shoulders, giving him a soft, shaky smile as he gently lowered himself to sit in his lap.

“Hey,” Prompto breathed, reaching to thread his fingers through his white-blond hair. He swallowed nervously, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he shifted in his lap. “Is this alright?”

“This is more than adequate,” Ravus replied, resting his own hands on the naked flesh of Prompto’s back and hip, holding the other to him as he pressed their mouths together. He moved his mouth against the other’s slowly, urging Prompto to follow his lead as he refamiliarized himself with the wet cavern of his mouth.

Prompto groaned into his mouth, pressing closer to him and pawing at his own raiment, eager to get his clothing open. Ravus removed his hands from the other’s body to assist him, opening the buttons and zippers holding his clothes together.

Prompto immediately dropped to his knees once he had Ravus’ pants open, fishing his cock out of his underwear with steady hands. Prompto swallowed heavily, running slim fingers over his hard length before leaning forward to take it into his mouth.

Ravus’ hands moved to rest in the younger Prince’s hair, threading his fingers through the other’s soft blond hair as the head of his cock was taken into the other’s mouth. He moaned at the sensation, the feeling of Prompto’s lips wrapped around him and his tongue pressing against his skin.

He heard an answering sound from the man watching them only a few feet away, along with the rustling of fabric as he shifted behind them, most likely to get a better view of the way Prompto was taking him deeper into his mouth ever so slowly.

Ravus knew he was larger than both the Niflheim natives, in more ways than one, so Prompto’s hesitance in taking more of him into his mouth was understandable. He was determined though, slowly taking more and more of his cock into his mouth as he stroked what he couldn’t take quite yet.

He was making a show of pleasuring him, wet noises coming from his mouth at an obscene volume in order to reach the man watching them. Ravus hummed, smile twisting his mouth; it seemed that the younger had a few more surprises than he had originally thought, he hadn’t expected the other to have an exhibitionist streak.

It was, thrilling, to say the least.

Then, Prompto surprised him once more. He pulled away from him, taking a deep, steadying breath before taking his cock into his mouth once more, this time pressing forward until the entirety of his cock was within his mouth, nose buried in the hair at the base of his cock.

Ravus froze at the sensation of the other’s throat fluttering around him, holding himself perfectly still as Prompto gagged around him. He heard the other man in the room take a shocked breath, the breath stuttering audibly in his throat as the younger male pushed himself to take the large cock into his mouth.

Prompto’s throat ceased it’s fluttering as he pulled away from the base of his cock, retreating to an amount that he could comfortably take, even then it was more than he’d taken in the previous times Ravus had joined them. He ran his fingers through the soft, blond hair in front of him, praises falling from his mouth and brightening the flush on the younger’s cheeks.

Prompto slowly started to lower himself again, taking more of Ravus’ cock into his mouth, gradually working himself down to the base once more. Ravus watched him with rapt attention, gaze focused on the way he struggled to take the entirety of his cock into his mouth.

He didn’t know what exactly had brought this on, the Niflheim Prince had never expressed any interest in pushing himself to take all of Ravus’ sizeable length. He doubted the idea had come from the other man in the room, Prompto wasn’t one to cave to the wants of others, despite his timid nature.

Prompto’s nose was buried in his pubic hair again, this time without the wet noises of him gagging on his cock. Ravus was still keeping himself in place, not wanting to force the other to take more of him despite the fact that there was no more he could take. Prompto was doing so well on his own that he didn’t feel the need to force him to go at a pace that Prompto himself hadn’t set.

Also, he didn’t want to risk overwhelming the other. He wasn’t interested in causing the other to vomit around him.

He groaned, tightening his fingers in the other’s hair as Prompto grew confident enough to use his tongue, feeling his end rapidly approaching. Prompto hummed around him and that was enough to send him over the edge with a grunt of the other’s name, curling forward over the other as he released into Prompto’s throat.

The younger Prince sputtered as he pulled away from him, ending up with a bit of his cum painting his face as he stared up at him, face flushed as he panted. Ravus leaned down to press their mouths together, tasting himself on the other’s tongue as Prompto opened under him.

He hoped that they had been ample entertainment for the General, else he might have to return the favour. Oh, he was looking forward to pleasing the beautiful being before him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this a bit late so the first four days will hopefully go up today.


End file.
